


Золото молчания

by Feather_in_broom



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom
Summary: Написано на заявку феста однострочников #слова_сказанные_на_Самайн в сообществе http://nuada-ru.diary.ru/Разговор Нуалы и Балора, или как поговорить о брате и сыне, избегая называть все своими именами.
Relationships: Nuada & Nuala (Hellboy)





	Золото молчания

— Как дивно уродили персики в этом году! — произносит Нуала, разрезая сочный плод пополам.

— Да, дивно, — соглашается Балор, глядя, как дочь откладывает одну половину персика на тарелку и откусывает от второй.

Близнецы оба любили персики и всегда делили пополам каждый, не смотря на то, что фруктов было вдосталь обоим. Король знает, что Нуала думает о брате, оставляя на блюде блестящую на срезе половинку золотистого с красным плода. Нуала знает, что отец думает о сыне, задержав взгляд на отложенном ею фрукте. Кто знает, где сейчас Нуада, что с ним, наслаждается ли он, как они, дарами этого лета? Они не говорят о добровольном изгнаннике, не произносят его имени. Но объединенным общей тоской не обязательно все говорить вслух.

— Какая изумительная вещь, — одобрительно кивает Балор на гоблинскую шкатулку искусной работы, приобретенную Нуалой.

Принцесса улыбается в ответ, демонстрирует механизмы, открывающие потайные отделения, и между отцом и дочерью встает незримая тень того, кто оценил бы возможности скрытых шестеренок и пружин лучше них, и не упустил бы возможности переделать там что-то на свой лад. Балор и Нуала не гонят этут тень, не прекращают разговора.

Балор комментирует для Нуалы тренировочную дуэль лучших эльфийских воинов и она ощущает невидимое присутствие брата: только он говорил с ней о вещах, что принято считать не женскими.

Нуала, сидя за шитьем, поет песни о древних сражениях и дальних походах и перед взором Балора встают картины прошлого, когда они с сыном стояли бок о бок.

Нуада не принял решения короля о мире с людьми, и покинул свою семью. Но он поклялся вернуться в час нужды своего народа. Оставил им надежду.

Балор и Нуала смотрят в золотые глаза друг друга и видят не двоих, но троих. И ждут.


End file.
